Talk:Sora Inoue
Profile Image The current profile image has been annoying me as it shows Sora from the side & doesn't really show his face that well. Unfortunately, there aren't any great shots of him to choose from. The best I could get of him was this - and it is better only in the sense that it shows his face from a decent angle. It still leaves a lot to be desired. So, current image or this one? --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 13:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm down with the change. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 13:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I just happened upon a few good shots of him in the Bount arc (ep64). Never expected to see him there (it was actually the mod-souls posing as him). Anyway, this is the best of them. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 21:51, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I like the one from ep 64. We didn't even kno it was Kurodo fro awhile after, and essentially it is a copy of Sora. I like it and think it is much better then the current image. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:23, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Referencing help Can anyone direct me to where (in the manga) I can find the whole back story about Orihime's hair, her hair clips, her argument with Sora and his death? I know Ichigo tells a part of the story after he first meets Acidwire, but I need the full story and I don't feel like looking. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 17:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) By the looks of the site's chapter guide, the beginning of chapter 6 would be what you are looking for. I'm not entirely sure though. Mohrpheus 17:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Kakei Inoue Does it explain why the English called him Kakei instead of Sora? --Cococrash11 (talk) 05:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) What English version? It is likely a translation error.-- I think it was the original english traslations merely because his name hadn't been revealed but it's been fixed now!! At least that's what I'd been informed of!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 08:43, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Acidwire I was wondering why is Sora called Acidwire when he become a Hollow? I understand if Hollow needs name but Sora already had a name even he did become a Hollow. Does Tite Kubo explains why or anywhere else? --Cococrash11 (talk) 22:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Kubo does not generally explain these things. He chose to give Sora's Hollow form a name, it reflects the fact that he can spit acid. That is all we know. 20:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Other Media In case anyone is wondering why, while overhauling the article, I removed the piece about Dark Souls. Going by what was written there, he did not appear in the game, so I do not know why it was there. 20:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Appearance in Episode 64 May I add the data of Sora's appearance in Episode 64 to his page in the Bount arc section I will also add? Wait a mnute, is his appearance in this episode considered him, or it isn't because Kurōdo just impersonated him?--Gran Danku 23:52, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :As you said, it is not him, it is Kurodo. So it is not to be added here. 12:52, January 14, 2012 (UTC)